


you are the peach juice running down my chin

by americananirvana



Series: fruit related [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Dogs, Fluff, Fruit, Hair Dye, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oranges, Tumblr, Tysh, Weird, implied suicidal thoughts, implied that tyler does sex work, jim dun - Freeform, josh is a weirdo but i love him, josh x tyler - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americananirvana/pseuds/americananirvana
Summary: he swallows the orange pips because they mean death.





	you are the peach juice running down my chin

**Author's Note:**

> my friend made me promise not to hurt myself so here i am instead! 
> 
> also a part of this is based on ice by marasa. hope you dont mind :-)

josh is dying his hair for the 3rd time that week.

it's not like he needs it. his hair is already the most vibrant red possible after two dyes.

he just likes the smell, thats all.

jim hates it. jim lies outside the bathroom door and whimpers.

josh sets a timer for 30 minutes and picks the orange up off the counter and pulls it open with stained red fingernails.

he swallows the seeds easily.

he swallows the orange pips because they mean death.

he digs the pips out of a slice, juice running down his fingers and  making the spaces between his fingers stick together. 

he tosses the mutilated slice vaguely in the direction of the door and he hears the snap of jim's mouth as he catches it.

josh smiles, finishes the orange, and tosses it into the trash can. he sits down on the toilet lid.

josh waits, and the timer goes off and he gets in the shower and watches as his bathtub turns into a crime scene.

josh hopes the smell lingers. jim whines.

he meets tyler at a farmer's market.

jim is on a red leash attached to a spiked collar. josh is the type to buy his dog a spiked collar.

somebody gives him a dirty look, clearly having read the "no dogs allowed" sign. josh eyes the ESA engraved in all caps on jim's tag.

hes picking out more oranges. he has a thick roll of one dollar bills in his back pocket.

he hears someone at the booth calling out free samples, and he turns around at the perfect time to catch tyler with peach juice running down his chin.

tyler is embarassed. he wipes his chin with his hand and offers josh a sheepish smile.

josh smirks in return. his bag is heavy with oranges. he takes a slice of peach and focuses on chewing it as tyler approaches him.

tyler is starry eyed. 

"can i pet your dog?" 

josh nods at him and tyler falls to his knees and begins to scratch jim's chin. jim puts his paws on tyler's bare knees.

tyler's laugh is sweet. he looks up at josh, dog induced smile on his face. "hi, i'm tyler."

josh says, "i'm josh. and this is jim."

josh takes another peach slice and jim licks tyler's face.

 

tyler says, "the nape of your neck is stained red."

"i know. i like it."

tyler says, "how often do you dye your hair?"

josh doesn't say anything. jim wags his tail.

tyler looks at the bag of oranges on josh's arm.

"can i pay for that?" 

josh shrugs. tyler pulls a twenty out of his pocket and takes the bag from him.

"thank you."

tyler only smiles. (of course he does.)

of course tyler puts his number in josh's bag. of course tyler slips it into jim's collar with a note that says "just in case."

 

josh texts tyler while he's waiting for his timer to go off.

 _i found_ _your_ _tumblr_.

his fingers leave sticky marks on the screen.

 _you were in_ _my_ _recommended_.

the three dots pop up almost instantly.

tyler says,

_what a concidence. i hope you like it._

josh's timer goes off. 

he swallows the orange pips because they mean death.

josh's shower is cold.

 

josh messages tyler's blog.

_how much?_

the green dot on tyler's icon blinks at him.

_your blog is nice. you're cute._

tyler says _,_

_i want to see your dog again._

josh has an open safety pin sticking out of his mouth as he opens the door for tyler.

tyler looks at him up and down.

"fuck, you're beautiful." tyler keeps his eyes from straying.

josh smiles around the safety pin, and lets him come in.

jim jumps on tyler. tyler's laugh as he falls to the ground echos in josh's ears. 

josh grabs the hem of his tshirt and pushes the safety pin all the way into his mouth.

he pushes it against the roof of his mouth and tyler's thumb is against his lower lip, pulling.

"open up."

jim bumps into josh's feet.

josh looks tyler in the eyes. the hand clutching his shirt shakes.

he hesistates. tyler's other hand strokes josh's knuckles.

"please."

he sticks his tongue out.

he tastes blood in his mouth.

tyler gently takes the pin off his tongue, and pins it onto his jeans.

josh smiles. it's bitter. his breath smells like oranges.

 

they're walking through the rained out parking lot to the thrift store. josh's new vans are wet. 

tyler points out a shattered coca cola bottle on the ground. 

josh bends over to touch the glass. his eyes are wide.

tyler sweeps his feet out from under him. tyler carries him the rest of the way.

josh fucking giggles, and tyler smiles at him adoringly. tyler is always smiling.

josh tries on a dress at the thrift store, and tyler smiles again and again and again.

josh's fingers are sticky.

 

josh is sitting on the roof. there are two oranges sitting next to him and one in his hands.

his hood is up and he's shivering, clutching his phone.

tyler is typing. tyler sends him a video of him playing can't help falling in love on the ukulele. the video ends with tyler smiling the biggest smile on this earth. 

"i love you so much, darling. see you soon."

josh leaves the oranges on the roof.

 

josh wakes up to knocking on his door. 

he's wrapped up in a hug and tyler kisses every inch of his face, and josh is giggling and pinching tyler's sides and tyler has to stop himself from squeezing the life out of him. jim frantically weaves throughout their legs.

they laze on the couch, and josh hands tyler an orange. their legs are locked and tyler looks at josh fondly.

josh spits out a pip because they mean death.

it hits tyler's knee.

tyler laughs and leans forward to kiss his cheek.

"you weirdo," tyler says.

"i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> talk at me:
> 
> tumblr:washedouteyes
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
